Time Turner
by MaybeMeganRuth
Summary: After the war is over, Hermione and Ron find themselves on their own adventure. Hr/R.
1. Time Turner

Time Turner

Author's Note: This story is based after the Deathly Hallows, when Hermione and Ron are recently married. However, there will flash backs into the past. I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, everything that is awesome belongs to her. Hermione/Ron, Hermione's POV.

I sat on the floor of the small apartment Ron and I shared, reading the Daily Prophet. I was still looking for work sadly. Ron was off doing odd end jobs while the work of being an Auror was slow, at the moment he was helping George prepare to reopen Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Everyone was very excited for George for finally agreeing to open the shop again. If I don't find work soon, I might have to go beg George for a job. I flipped through the wanted section, finding very little. Maybe I could send Neville an owl to see if there were any openings at Hogwarts. I doubt it. I sighed, folding the paper and placing it on the coffee table. I wandered into the kitchen and stared at the bills piled on the table, Ron had said that we could afford living on our own after the wedding, but the bills were starting to stack up. I actually am supposed to pay some of them today, but I'm afraid to look.

I opened the first one and grimaced at the total owed. Dropping the bill back on the table, I quickly rushed back to the paper and decided to take the highest paying job there is.

"**YOUNG WITCH OR WIZARD NEEDED MUST HAVE PROPER EDUCATION & DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TRAINING. NUMBER 82 DIAGON ALLEY. GREATLY COMPENSATED."**

I quickly jotted down the address and began to get ready. Though the job wasn't very descriptive, I knew I could handle this. I helped defeat Voldemort, didn't I? I finished getting ready and looked around the small apartment to see if I forgot something. Wand? Check. Beaded Bag with the essentials? Check. Paid Bills? I frowned and meandered over to the abandoned bills. Maybe I can stop by the shop and tell Ron I just couldn't get to them today? I apparated to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and smiled to see the familiar magical shop it once was. Ron and George must have been working their butts off getting ready for the re-launch. I opened the door and boxes were stacked to the ceiling and displays were half finished.

"Ron? George? Are you here? I just stopped in to tell you something." The store had an eerie silence as I wandered through the lifeless shop. "Hello?" My voice carried through the shop, up the many levels and back to me. Nothing. I picked up a small bottle and smiled. A love potion. I remember when I first saw this in the shop.

_**I picked up the bottle with the brightly glowing pink liquid inside, twisting the cap I breathed in the smell. Freshly cut grass? Parchment? And was that Spearmint toothpaste? I twisted the cap back on and my cheeks burned a crimson red. Ginny waved her hand in my face.**_

"_**Hermione? What does yours smell like?" If I could become any redder I did in that moment. It reminded me of Ron. As of recently, my feelings for Ron have become so much stronger. I can barely control myself from blushing when he walks in the room, let alone me grinning like an idiot when I think about him. I set the bottle down and started up the stairs to the next level.**_

"_**It probably smells like that McLaggen," Ron spoke harshly, which I thought was very much uncalled for. As if I would like such slimy barbarian. It truly irked me, that Ron didn't realize I'm mad for him. I shrugged off Ron's attack and secretly snuck back to grab a bottle of the potion.**_

I opened the bottle and smelled it once again; it still smelled exactly like it did all those years ago. "Ron? I wanted to stop in and tell you something!" Still no response. I wandered into the back room. Compared to the shop, the back room was more than ready for opening. "Ron?" There was no movement, so I moved in further. I stumbled over something and noticed a box out of place. I lifted it to the shelf and nearly had it in place, when I noticed a movement from the corner of my eye. Scaring myself, I dropped the box which I found out was filled with Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Fireworks shot in every direction, I dropped to the floor trying to avoid the line of fire. Every time I reached for my wand a whiz-bang would nip at my fingers. After a few minutes, I heard the front door open and shuffling before both Ron and George busted through the door.

"'Mione? What are you doing?" Ron dodged the remaining whiz-bangs and came over to cover me from being hit. I sheepishly grinned at him; he pulled me close and covered me with his strong embrace. After the final whiz-bang died out, Ron released me. Helping me up, he dusted off my pants and himself. I looked around the back room and couldn't help noticing that my visit has certainly set the reopening back, the room was practically destroyed. Stock was spewed all over the floor, boxes fallen, and the whiz-bangs left a thick layer of ash on everything. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my look of astonishment.

"Oh George, Ron, I am so sorry! I-I was trying to put the box up and I dropped it! I thought I saw something move and it scared me! I am so very sorry." George and Ron didn't move or say another word.

"It'll be alright, I'll just have Ron clean it again!" George came over and gave me a large hug. I couldn't help but beam; it was good seeing him smile. Looking over to Ron was a different story however. He looked utterly defeated.

"Ron, I'll help you if you'd like," I started to roll up my sleeves and pull my hair into a messy ponytail. "Where's the broom?" I looked up at Ron, he was smirking and then started to chuckle. "What?" He quickly picked me up and twirled me.

Kissing me on the nose, he set me back down. "'Mione, you are too cute. You don't have to worry about it. As long as you are alright, I can clean up any mess you create." I frowned slightly, but smiled as he scooped me up in a kiss.

"I should help at least, I did make the mess."

"What you should be doing is telling me you are madly in love with me." I giggled. "Also you should tell me what you are doing here."

"Well I saw a wanted ad for a job, so I came to check it out and since you were nearby, I thought I'd stop in."

"You missed something." I thought about it for a moment before laughing.

"And I couldn't stay away from my king, Ron Weasley, because I am madly in love with him!" As he grinned, I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You are such a dork."

"But I am your dork." He kissed me on the cheek and questioned me about the job.

"It said it paid well and all I needed to be was educated, trained in the defense against the dark arts, and a young witch or wizard." He looked skeptical.

"I think I will go with you. It doesn't sound quite safe." I couldn't persuade him to change his mind so we both went to acquire about the job opening.


	2. Job Opened

Job Opened

Ron and I walked hand in hand further down Diagon Alley, getting to the darker parts of Diagon Alley, Ron moved protectively closer. It felt like the time Harry, Ron and I followed Draco and his mother to Borgin and Burkes.

_** We snuck after them; it became cold and windy as we wandered further down the road. I shivered involuntarily and began rubbing my arms to warm up. Suddenly, I felt a warm jacket being wrapped around me. I turned to Ron and he started to zip it up for me. The jacket was too big for me, but it was so warm. He made a small smile and continued to follow Harry, but stayed close by. When we finally saw Draco go into Borgin and Burkes, we decided to get a better look. **_

_** Ron moved me to the side and went to push Harry up to the roof. Feeling quite useless, I went to help. Ron just finished pushing Harry up, making me and Ron unbelievably close. In that moment, I actually thought Ron and I may have kissed. But all he did was lift me up to Harry's awaiting hands. As I was being pulled up, I watched Ron. He was just smiling back up at me. I looked away and blushed. My lips felt tingly, as if we actually kissed.**_

We reached the building finally, the windows were dark and dingy, the shop sign was black from__chimney smoke, and the paint was peeling. For anyone this would be a sure sign to avoid the shop. It gave you the urge to tighten up your scarf, button up your coat, and steer clear of the shop all together. However, I wasn't going to be deterred. We needed this money. I needed this job. Ron opened the door for me and I entered. The shop inside was much like the outside. Dark, dusty, and uninviting. However, the most unexpected thing was the shop was completely empty.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing off the walls. I heard movement from the room upstairs and doors opening and closing. Shuffling feet finally made their way to the staircase and down to meet us. The wizard was frail looking. With his skin wrinkled his hair a silvery white, and his hands and knees shaking. I wish I could help him sit, but there was no place to. He crossed the room to inspect me and Ron. Ron instinctively stepped closer to me. "I'm Hermione and this is my husband, Ron." He nodded and pulled something from his pocket. It was a time turner.

"Are you familiar with the time turner?" He croaked. I merely nodded as he placed it in my awaiting hand. This time turner was different than the one I received in school. The one from school was gold and was a bit smaller. This one was larger, silver, and had moons carved into the metal.

"What is that 'Mione?" I turned to him, as he picked it up to examine it a bit closer.

"It is a time turner, one can turn back time to do things, like during our third year I had one so I would be able to take more classes."

"I knew it!" I laughed at him before turning back to the old man.

"What do you need us to do?"

"Well as you may know, the time turner is a very rare piece of magic and there are only so many in the world." He pulled out a small notebook. "There are only three left in whole wizarding world." He opened to the first page of the notebook and pointed to the picture of the time turner they were holding. "This one is called the Tempus Luna or Time Moon, for the moons craved into the metal. This one is special for its ability to control time to go backwards and forwards." I gasped.

"That is unheard of. It was only a myth that I read about." The old man grinned and then flipped to the next page.

"Now this one is more familiar to you, the Absconditus Aurum or Hidden Gold" He pointed to an image of the time turner I received my third year. "This one is the most common of the time turners, in which you may go back into time, but must remain unnoticed until time returns to normal." He flipped to the last page.

"Now this is the most dangerous one of all. That is why only one of these ever existed, the Viridis Atrocitas or Emerald Cruelty." He pointed to the menacing emerald green time turner. "This one is used for one thing only, to wipe people from existence." I was horrified. "If one wanted to destroy someone's life all they needed to do was take this and wipe them away as if they never existed."

"Now what are we supposed to do? Where do we find the rest of them and how can we find them?" Ron asked.

"Take the Tempus Luna and the book, clues are all around you." I dangled the Luna in front me, it glimmered in the pale light and Ron looked through the book.

"What about the compensation?" Ron questioned.

"After the time turners are return, I plan on leaving this world and I will leave everything to you both." Ron and I looked at him with doubt.

"I will give you some of the money for now, how does one hundred thousand galleons sound for living expenses till the time turners are all returned. After all is returned, you will receive the rest of my fortune, three million galleons." I heard Ron gulp behind me.

"That sounds fair." I choked out. He nodded and shuffled to a door and pulled out a bag. He opened it; both Ron and I leaned in to see inside. It was full to the brim with galleons. I opened my beaded bag and he dropped all of the money into it. After the last bit of it was in my bag, the old man was gone. Ron held my hand and led me back down Diagon Alley, how exactly are we going to find these time turners?


	3. Tempus Luna

Tempus Luna

By the time Ron and I returned to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, it was nearing dusk. I wanted to get home, to start working on finding the turners. Ron led us inside and saw George setting up a display. The shop looked considerably better than before, having most of the displays done and having toy brooms and aviatomobiles flying around the shop. "What was the job?" He put the box of Ton-Tongue Toffee down.

"Bit of short notice, but 'Mione and I are going traveling. Need to find a man's lost nephew or something. Do you mind?" I stared at Ron, lying to his brother so blatantly. George shook his head.

"Not at all, how much is he paying you to find this lost person?" George ran his fingers through his bright red hair and then stuck his hands in his pockets.

"More than enough, mate, believe me." Ron chuckled and went to hug his brother. "Thanks for the understanding." I went to hug George and thanked him for allowing Ron to go.

"Now you two love birds should be off, I have a date!" He faked tightening his tie, before moving us to the exit.

"With who?" Ron sounded surprised.

"Angelina Johnson. Now leave. Nice seeing you, 'Mione. Bye Ron." He smirked and pushed Ron out the door.

"Who does he think he is? It wasn't nice to see me?" I giggled at Ron's tantrum. "What are you laughing about, huh?" He grinned and started to tickle me. I got loose from his tickling hands and ran ahead of him. He chuckled and followed me, as he was closing in on me, I waved and disapparated home. I quickly hid in the hall closet, among the dozens of Weasley sweaters. I heard a pop and the creaking of his footsteps on the hardwood floor. I held my breath as his shadow crossed the doorway. I moved my ear to the door and listened, my ear pricked up, trying to locate my husband in our small apartment. I softly placed my hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly. Poking my head around the door, I saw no sign of him. I crept around the apartment, trying to sneak up on the unsuspecting Ron. Nearing our bedroom, I finally saw him opening the closet door with a jerk, obviously trying to surprise me. I crept closer and jumped on him.

"Did you find me yet?" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and dropped me on our bed. He crawled over me, as I watched his red hair fall into his brilliantly bright blue eyes. Moving my hand to his face, I brushed the hair from his face with my fingertips. His skin was soft and warm to the touch; my hands were still cold from being outside. He moved into my touch, a small smile on his face. I pushed myself up to close the gap in between us and kissed his awaiting lips. "Ron, how did I ever get so lucky?" I asked when we parted.

"I was the lucky one. 'Mione, me being the thick head I was, I am lucky you still loved me after all those years." I laughed.

"You are pretty thick." He attacked me with kisses all over. He looked up at me, still smiling and moved to sit next to me. He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, how we are going to find the other turners without anything to go on. I nestled closer to him and started to look over the notebook of turners.

"'Mione, whatever happened to the turner you had?"

_**Harry and I panted heavily as we ran back to the hospital wing, checking my watch we only had three minutes left. My side burned, but we both could see the hospital door at the end of the hallway. Two minutes left. Finally we approached the door, however as we were reached the handle, the door moved. Harry and I had nowhere to hide; I cringed at the thought of being caught. 'Remember Miss Granger, you must remain unseen until time returns to normal. There are serious consequences for witches and wizards who tamper with time.' Professor McGonagall's voice echoed in my mind as the door opened and there was no time left. **_

_**It was Professor Dumbledore. "Shouldn't you two be in there consoling Mr. Weasley about his injured leg?" We nodded and rushed past him to see ourselves just vanishing in time. Ron gaped at us. **_

_**Later that evening, as it was nearing the time for bed, I felt like going to the library. I had a large interest in reading more about the time turner. Going up to my room, to retrieve the turner in subject, it was gone. In its place a note that read, 'Do not fret it is in good hands.' I flipped the note over, looking for some sign of the note's author. Nothing.**_

"It was taken. I went to get it one night and it was gone. There was a note left behind that said it was in good hands. I assumed it was Professor McGonagall who took it back, seeing as it was the end of the year." Ron seemed to be deep in thought.

"'Mione, what if McGonagall didn't take it, what if it was you who took it?" That actually made a lot of sense seeing as McGonagall wasn't known for taking things secretly and that was the last known time the turner was seen.

"That's brilliant Ron." He rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"Always the tone of surprise," He kissed my nose before I crawled out of bed to my desk.

"I'll write a letter to McGonagall to see if we could use the library and get some more information on the turners. He agreed and watched me scrawl the request across the page. Ron still had the most impatient owl in the world, Pig, and as soon as he saw me writing, he started flying in dizzy circles around the room. "Pig, come here!" Pig bounced enthusiastically on the desk as I tied the note to his leg. "Now Pig, straight to Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts and no stopping!" He flew around the room once more before flying out the window.

The next morning, Pig flew in annoyingly with much more energy than what he had left with. Plopping into my awaiting hand, I eagerly opened the letter from McGonagall.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_Seeing as you were one of Hogwarts most promising students, we would love to have a visit from you and Ronald. Hope you both can join us at dinner tonight, there will be a quidditch match after and Gryffindor is leading in the quidditch cup! Just use floo powder to come in; we can't wait for your visit._

_Hogwarts' Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

I grinned slightly at 'Mrs. Weasley,' I wasn't quite used to it yet, it gave me a giddy feeling in my stomach. "Ron! McGonagall wrote us back and she says we can come for a visit!" I rushed into the bathroom where Ron just finished brushing his teeth. I pressed my lips against his, "Spearmint."

"That's great should we go?" I nodded in agreement and grabbed my beaded bag. We both stood in the fireplace and recited, "Hogwarts."

When the green flames subsided and we stepped out into Professor McGonagall's new office, Professor Dumbledore's old one, it looked just as it did those many years ago. McGonagall only changed a few things here and there, a few pictures of her late husband and her several nieces and nephews. All of them waving and smiling. She had also added a picture of herself on the quidditch team with a teammate flying through the air.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." We both beamed and went to hug our dear professor.

"It is so good to see you professor! How has Hogwarts been since we left?" Ron joked.

"Much quieter now, Mr. Wealsey," Though her tone was stern, she gave him a small smile. "What have you both been doing since you left?"

"Well Ron has been working an Auror, but work has been a bit slow so he has been working with George at his shop. I haven't been up to anything, I have been trying to find a job, but the ministry is being a bit a hassle. So until I get a job, I've been working on the translation of the tales of Beetle Bard." I felt shame in my gut, telling my professor I've done nothing since school.

"Well if there is an opening in charms, I would love for you to fill it." I smiled at her attempt to make me feel better. "Well now, off to the library I assume?" We both nodded and exited the room. Hogwarts appeared the same as it did those years ago, but now it seemed at peace and happy. Students chirped happily as they walked to their classes. Ron and I walked hand in hand as we entered the library. I immediately went to work finding all the books I could find.

"Ron, here we go. Time Turners, rare magic once popular in the 13th century, went out of style after the death of Time Turner creator, Xander Lithgow. It is said that during the creation of the last turner, Lithgow vanished and returned dead moments later. Witches and wizards took a stand against the tricky time turners and destroyed all the remaining turners." I pointed at the name. "Xander Lithgow, I have seen this name before." I flipped through famous witches and wizards of the ages and found a small article. "Xander Lithgow, famous for creating time turners and was close friends with Cadmus Peverell, the wizard which was thought to possess the mythical resurrection stone from the tale of the three brothers. Xander Lithgow, lonely in life after the death of his dear friend, lived out the rest of his days in the Shrieking Shack."


	4. Shrieking Shack

Shrieking Shack

"The Shrieking Shack? That seems like a bit of a stretch, that house has been empty for ages. How do we know if the last turner is there? Somebody could've stolen it by now." Ron questioned.

"Well think about it, tricky magic, an abandoned house, and a inventive wizard. It seems to me, that the rumors were made by Lithgow himself! How else would a crazy wizard protect his valuables after he died, but to scare everyone else away?" Ron grinned at me.

"Brilliant, what if the emerald cruelty never killed him? What if he started that rumor to keep them from trying to find the last turner?" I flipped through the book to more information about the Shrieking Shack.

"Here, the Shrieking Shack was once owned by a famous wizard named Xander Lithgow, who moved into the eerie house after the death of his friend, Camdus Peverell. Though the house was home to the notorious murders of a muggle family and known to be haunted by the souls of the family, Lithgow still moved in. Lithgow, a inventive wizard was only seen a few times before his tragic death, after only living at the Shrieking Shack a few years. Rumors say that Lithgow was accidentally killed after a mishap with one of his time turners. It also rumored that he was killed by the spirits of the muggle family. None of the rumors have yet to be proven, in that no one has ventured to the shack after it was sealed off after the discovery of his body. After the rumor of the time turner death, the Shrieking Shack and time turners were casted off as unwanted and unsafe. No one has entered the shack since." I looked at Ron.

"Well that's not true."

_**I screamed in terror to see a mangy black dog bite down on Ron's leg and drag him into a hole underneath the whomping willow. I tried desperately to pull him away from the dog. I watched as our fingers slipped apart, my heart ached when he disappeared from view. "Ron!" Harry dove and covered me from a whipping branch trying to hit me. "We have to save him!" I started to stand, but I got hooked by an oncoming branch. I was being whipped around like a rag doll. Finally Harry was within reach and I took a tuff of his collar and veered him into the hole. He fell into the break in the whomping willow and I gave in and let go of the branch and followed Harry and Ron down the hole. I collapsed on Harry earning a groan from him. "Sorry Harry." We noticed Ron's trail of blood quickly and tracked it up a mysteriously small tunnel till we reached the Shrieking Shack. There Ron was completely terrified, his leg obviously broken, and my heart was aching. It took me back to first year when he sacrificed himself to help us. **_

"I remember the first time we were there, it broke my heart to see you in that much pain." I flipped through the book to see if there was anymore information we needed to know. Surprisingly, Ron kissed me. I slowly closed the book, entangling my fingers in his hair. "I suppose we should figure out what we are going to do, steal my turner or go explore the Shrieking Shack?" I tried to catch my breath, since Ron seemed to steal it with every kiss.

"Seeing as we only have a couple of hours till dinner and quidditch, we should focus on the turner we know the exact location of. We should probably turn back to before the feast that evening, you did go back to change before right? Then you left the turner there." I nodded, remembering exactly where I left it.

"_**You and Harry should go to the feast, I'll be fine. Sneak me back something." Ron grinned at me. I agreed and we left Ron to go get changed. The Gryffindor tower was nearly empty since everyone was already heading to the feast. Harry and I parted and ascended the stairs to our dorms. My room was a relief to see, my bed looked so comfortable and inviting to my sore body. I dragged to get changed and cleaned up. All I wanted to do was go back and sit with poor Ron, not go to a boring feast. I changed into my uniform, finally as I pushed my feet into shoes I realized the time turner was still hanging around my neck. I lifted it and placed into my small jewelry box and back into my trunk.**_

"I know where it is! I put it in my jewelry box and then into my trunk! I left you to go to the feast."

"So we have to go back to right before dinner, third year." I nodded. "Let's see the Tempus Luna." I gave Ron my beaded bag to hold as I stretched my arm into the bag, pushing through the books, the galleons, and at last I felt the chain brush against my fingertips.

"Got it." I pulled the turner out and tucked my bag back into my pocket. "Let's go." I draped the chain around Ron's neck and then my own. I grazed my fingers across the turner, I started to rotate the it. It twisted quickly, spinning faster and faster, and spiraling in my hand. Suddenly the scenery began to lapse past us. Ron squeezed my hand as our years went in reverse. It was like going right back to getting our acceptance letter to leaving Hogwarts those years ago. Finally our surroundings slowed to a stop. I lifted the chain from around our necks and placed it in my pocket.

"Wow, I never realized how weird the library looks nearly ten years in the past. How are we going to get to the tower without being noticed? Not to mention, how are we going to get in?" Ron questioned.

"I think I may have a uniform for both of us in here. I used the bag when I came back for seventh year and you came to dinner that one time, remember?" I fished out the forgotten uniforms for both of us and started to undress.

"What about getting into the tower?" I became slightly mesmerized by his muscular freckled shoulders and arms, it was like our train ride to Hogwarts our sixth year. "Hermione?"

"Right. Neville, he dropped the passwords somewhere in the castle third year and where did Neville spend most of his time?" I tugged my pants down and pulled my skirt up.

"The greenhouses or the library!" I threw on my Gryffindor robe and started to scour the library floor. There in stacks of Herbology and unusual plants was a tiny scroll of parchment with Neville Longbottom's scrawl of passwords. "You found it!" I read the paper, _pixie plums_, I twisted to look at Ron. His uniform was a bit tight due to his growth in height, but it pronounced his muscles to perfection. "Now leave the paper there, so poor Neville can find it later." I tucked it back into the book and Ron and I ventured into the castle. There was no turning back now.


	5. Stolen

Stolen

The castle was silent except the clattering of few students late to the feast. I tightened my grip around Ron's hand. What if we got caught by someone or worse ourselves. The stairs to the Gryffindor tower use to be magical and moving now was a vast maze that we needed to maneuver without being caught. Ron must have sensed my tension, so he headed up the steps before me, pulling me behind him. The stairs seemed to be working in our favor as if they were reading our minds and leading us directly to the tower. Ron suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into him. "Go back! I hear voices coming down the stairs!" We retreated down the one case of stairs to an empty corridor.

"Harry would it be alright if we didn't stay at the feast too long? I want to get back to Ron. I'd hate to be all by myself while everyone was off enjoying themselves." I stared as my younger self descended the staircase. She was with Harry, her eyebrows knitted in worry at the casual young Harry. It was surreal watching myself till I disappeared from view. When they were finally gone, Ron peered around the corridor before waving me to follow. He knitted his fingers in mine and then we climbed the rest of our way to the Gryffindor tower entrance.

The Fat Lady sat hiccuping with another picture lady over a bottle of wine, slipping as they did. "Passwordddddddd!" The Fat Lady screeched, goosebumps rose on my skin.

"Pixie Plums." Ron stated clearly. The Fat Lady let out a small burp and the picture swung open. We stepped through the frame and into the common room. The warm glow of the fire filled the entire room. Books, robes, and homework was sprawled around the room, forgotten in the frenzy of the feast. I grazed the tapestry covered walls with my fingertips. It was so welcoming even now, now that I haven't been to Hogwarts in ages.

Climbing towards my dorm Ron blushed. He had never seen or been up to my dorm room before. We entered the dorm, the majority of the four-poster wooden beds were messily covered in clothing, textbooks, and gossipy witches weekly, a favorite to my roommates who obsessed with every bit of gossip in the wizarding world. All were messy except for my bed and Ginny's, I pushed passed the curtains surrounding my bed to grab a piece of parchment.

"Wow, I didn't know girls were just as messy as we boys are, maybe they are even messier." I laughed. Ron moved to my bedside table. He picked up a picture of Harry, Ron and I smiling at a Quidditch match the previous year. "We sure looked cute here! I didn't know you kept pictures of us on your bedside table." He placed that picture down and picked up one of just him and I in Diagon Alley. "I can't believe it took me that long to realize how much I loved you. You must've thought I was pretty thick." He traced my smiling face as I waved back at him.

"We are together now, that's all that matters. Anyways, I love your thickheadness, one of the best things about you." I kissed his cheek, which had a bit of stubble on it causing it to tickle my nose. "I've written the note, now all we have to do is steal the turner." I opened my trunk and began to rummage through my things till I felt the cool smooth exterior of my jewelry box. I pulled it out and handed it to Ron.

"There it is." He opened the small box and there it was indeed, he lifted the small golden turner from the box by the chain. "The hidden gold, the reason you nearly lost your sanity third year and the same reason I nearly lost my head." He kissed my forehead, suddenly the doorknob began to twist. Our eyes opened wide in horror and we threw everything back in place, Ron tucked the turner into his pocket before darting into the closet. I shuffled around before deciding to hide beneath Ginny's bed. The door opened and my younger self walked in.

"I'll be right down Harry, I forgot something." I felt my heart panic as it beat hard against my chest. "I wonder were if I actually have a package of Pumpkin pastries or a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? I thought I got some last time we went to Hogsmeade." I watched her scour the room, looking through her bedside table drawers, in her trunk, and under her bed but found nothing. I noticed a textbook on the bed, I flicked my wand and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans appeared beneath it. She crossed to the other side of the bed, picking up the book in defeat and sighing that she didn't find anything, she noticed the box. "I knew it was somewhere in here. Ron'll love these." She was extremely happy now, smiling from ear to ear, she then exited the room.

I crawled out from beneath the bed when I heard the door close. "I think its safe Ron!" I whispered. He opened the door, falling out. "We should leave before I decide to return and look for needle in a haystack." I helped him up and we moved towards the door. We crept down into the common room which was very deserted now. All we had to do was get back to the library. I pushed open the picture frame and we scurried down the stairs, trying to get back to the library before the feast was over. Suddenly as we neared the bottom, we heard footsteps. The feast was over and all of Hogwarts was heading directly towards us. We needed to get out of there quickly. Ron lead us to a cubby hole past the main entrance of the castle. Students started to file up the staircase back up the their own houses. Ron stood in front of me, his arms above me pressing against the wall, making us very close. He looked down at me, as if he were studying my face.

"I love you, Hermione. I really do." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." He snuck a look over his shoulder to see if the students had gone. Some still lingered at the bottom steps, joking around. Ron decided that this would be the best time for us to go. With our hands wrapped in each others, we tried to make our way to the library. We were so close, we had made it to the main hall entrance, as if my younger self were right on cue came strolling out. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into me. I froze, waiting for her to realize it was me, she looked up at me and without a second glance, apologized and was on her way. My heart was racing in my chest, I thought we were going to be found out for sure.

"Ron, Hermione?"


	6. Best Kept Secret

Best Kept Secret

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter to Time Turner. All my readers made me extremely excited to finish this chapter for you all. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

We grew rigid to our names being spoken. We had been found out, what we were going to do? What exactly did happen to witches and wizards who tampered with time? I released Ron's hand, reluctantly and then pivoted towards the owner of the voice.

"Hello Neville!" I feigned my enthusiasm. Even though we were caught, I couldn't help the relief I felt knowing it was Neville who discovered us.

"What are you and Ron doing?" Ron kept his back turned to Neville as I spoke to him. He didn't seem to notice that I appeared much older than my 13 self.

"We were going to the library, because Ronald here forgot his textbook in there earlier." Due to his reaction, he seemed to actually consider our tale as true.

"Oh, okay. Hermione, you look so different since I last saw you." Ron redirected himself to look at Neville. Neville staggered back a few steps, realizing that Ron and I were not the Ron and Hermione he knew. Ron whisked his wand out of his pocket and flicked it towards Neville. "What are you doing? Ron?"

"Oblivate." A minuscule white light flew out from his wand, stealing Neville's memories from the last few minutes. Neville began to falter, swaying and teetering from side to side. Ron tucked his wand back into his pocket and caught the toppling Neville. He set Neville to the ground and began to brush off any dirt on his uniform. "Neville. Time to go to the common room." Ron lifted Neville up and faced him in the direction of the marble staircase. He leaned in and whispered something into the dazed Neville's ear. Ron and I watched as Neville stumbled away, muttering under his breath.

"What did you say to him?" I asked as Ron moved me towards the library.

"Pixie Plums. After all he can't remember a password to save his life." Once we got to the library, Ron pushed opened the large doors at the entrance. It was dark now, nothing left but an extinguished fire and a few smoldering embers remaining in the wall lanterns. I shivered involuntarily caused by the sudden coolness. I intertwined my arm in his, absorbing his warmth from his muscular frame. We slowly wandered through the library stacks, our shoes clattering against the stone floor.

"Look! There is my study nook." I made my way to the mahogany study nook. "I realized I loved you there. Not that I didn't fight myself till we finally kissed." I sat in the familiar chair, I grinned at all the memories I had made here. Ron tilted over me and kissed my forehead.

"That's where I hid during fourth year, trying to pluck up the nerve to ask you to the Yule Ball. That ruddy Krum had the same idea though." Ron turned his gaze down to his feet.

"Can I tell you a secret? I was waiting for you to ask me to the Yule Ball. I secretly wished for you to ask me since Krum asked me in the first place." I kissed his cheek and smiled at him till he returned with a small grin of his own. "You ready?" I rummaged through my bag till I removed the turner from its hiding place in the depths of my bag. Fixing the delicate chain around both of our necks, I spied Ron observing my every movement. When his gaze finally met mine, I felt my body flood with fervency, tingling from my fingers to my toes. Pressing my palm against his cheek, Ron moved his hand over mine.

Hooking his arms around my waist, he lifted me to eye level. He gently rested his lips on mine, it was simple but was just enough. Lowering me down to the ground, I realized my heart was fluttering and my head was spinning. "How is it that you can always do this to me?" I said breathlessly, as I laid my head against his chest. I listened to his heart beating rapidly in his chest and it was a futile effort not to smile. I lifted the turner that was left dangling and forgotten, and began to twist it. Time moved forward, speeding past us in a blurry blink of an eye. Standing where we were, we could see ourselves growing and changing as time past. It was strange, even with the turner speeding through time, it seemed fast anyways. What would school of been if I actually told Ron? Time came to a halt in the old library, it was close to sunset due to the blazing orange rays of light pouring into the library as the sun dipped behind the trees. Ron raised the turner from our necks.

"Here you are." He placed it into my open beaded bag. I casted my eyes over the library, nothing looked very different, but it felt like it was. I wandered down the stacks of books, grazing the leather bindings with my fingertips.

"In my first year, this place became my sanctuary. I felt safer here than anywhere else in the castle. I didn't have friends, so I felt I had to befriend words. I felt like that for many years, though I never told you or Harry. I would escape here on occasions, just to get away from the world. If I was frustrated or tired, I would hide deep in the worlds of the books I have never seen. That changed when we went to look for the horcruxes. Not because I didn't have the library to run away to, but you. You became my escape, you became my sanctuary, my safe haven. I love you so much, when I think about not being with you it is unimaginable. What if things didn't turn out like they did?" I turned to Ron, who had stayed at the study nook.

"Hermione." He smirked, but quickly came to embrace me. He held me for a few more minutes in silence. "When I see you in the morning, I hardly believe it. You make everyday a dream for me. An endless dream that I never want to wake up from. You know why I love you? I love the way you twist your hair while you read. How you love to dance while making breakfast. When you jump quickly into bed after you shut off the lights because you are afraid of monsters getting your toes. I love the way you bite your lip when you read something suspenseful. When you wear my jumpers. That you learned how to knit for my mum. That you wait up for me to get home from work before eating dinner. How you play with my hair while I sleep. I even love when you call me Ronald. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Ron." I squeezed him tightly.

We heard the clacking of shoes on the stone floor, we quickly started to throw off the uniforms we were wearing. Shuffling through my bag, Ron quickly pulled on clothing just as I did. We looked up as the noise stopped. "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Neville, he always seemed to have a knack for the perfect timing. Nevertheless, we greeted Neville with effervescence. "It has been too long, the last time I saw you was for Luna's birthday, if I am correct?" He lead us towards the Great Hall.

"That's right. How are things with Luna?" I sensed Neville wasn't telling us the whole truth.

"Luna and I decided it would be best if we were friends." He seemed saddened by the decision.

"Rough luck that is mate, I'm sorry. What happened?" Ron patted Neville on the back.

"Since I got the job, Luna hasn't been too thrilled. She is happy I got the job, but didn't like me being away for so long. So we called it quits." He sadly showed us to our seats at the Head table next to him. Professor McGonagall made her way to the podium and delivered a short speech to the students. The students looked so tiny and unaware of the events that took place here years ago. Events we were so heavily involved in and that we found resolutions to. Professor McGonagall introduced us to the body of students, who applauded accordingly. I looked to Ron, who looked just as he did first year seeing all the food. He happily ate the food, reminding me of all those years I watched him do the exact thing. After the feast was over, Professor McGonagall came over to meet us.

"You missed Quidditch! Gryffindor won by catching the snitch a mere hour into the game, until then they were neck in neck, 80 to 70. You must of had a hard time getting the information you needed. Did you find everything you were looking for?" I shook my head.

"Not enough, I think another day and I would be set."

"You and Ronald are more than welcome to stay the night if you'd like." Ron nodded fervently, like he was reliving his Hogwarts days. She smiled and led us to a room for the night. Saying our good nights, we were alone again.

"Tomorrow, the Shrieking Shack."


	7. Unexpected

Peering In

Author's Note: I am kind of stuck on A Lost Moment, so I decided to move over to Time Turner. Here is chapter 7; Ron and Hermione finally make their way to the Shrieking Shack. Will they find what they are looking for?

The morning light flooded in the windows of our room early the next day. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, but found it quite difficult. I stayed up half the night, thinking about our voyage to the Shrieking Shack and the possibility of not being able to find the last turner. If the turner wasn't in the Shrieking Shack where could it be? I sat up from the warmth of the blankets and observed my surroundings, though we had spent the night there, I hadn't really looked at the room. The scarlet curtains were drawn, the windows overlooking the Black Lake and the grassy mountain range rolling behind it. I glanced around the room, noticing the shelves of books and a beautiful wooden desk with hand carved detailing. I moved from the bed, a shiver shot up my spine as my toes touched the icy floor, to the marvelous desk. I touched the mahogany wood, tracing the grain. Crawling into the leather armchair which lay directly adjacent to the desk, I stared off into the dark waters of the Black Lake. I began to think about everything, from the quest for the turners to the last several years. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Ron let out a loud yawn. I looked to the noise; I smiled slightly then crossed over to the bed. The previous night, Ron fell into the deepest slumber as soon as he hit the pillow. He breathed slowly as he continued his deep slumber. I knelt down next to the bed, nearing his face. The light hit his face, lightening his eyelashes and pale skin. His eyelashes looked so long lying against his cheek; yielding to temptation I brushed my fingertip through his eyelash. His lashes tickled as I passed my finger through them. Suddenly Ron caught my wrist and pulled me into the bed, climbing on top of me. He began to tickle me madly, my laughter carried throughout the room, bouncing off the walls just filling the quiet room.  
>"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I breathlessly cried as he continued his attack. Slowing stopping so I could catch my breath he stared down at me. The gap in between us slowly started to disappear. Then a loud rapping on the door stopped us. Ron startled, fell off the bed bringing all of the bedding with him. I clambered off the bed towards the door. I dragged my fingers through my messy hair, trying to tame the mane. I reached the door and opened it to see it was Professor McGonagall. She was smiling slightly with a brown paper wrapped package.<p>

"I thought that you and Ronald might want some clean clothing, since you didn't know you were staying the night. I hope you don't mind that it is a uniform." I undid the twine bow, the wrapping falling off and landing at my feet.

"Thank you very much, Professor!" I touch the Gryffindor emblem on the vest. It reminded me of the first time I met Ron.

_**I pushed open the door to Madam Malkin's, my parents' quick to my heels. Other students were bustling around the small shop, packing the shop pretty tightly. My parents wandered closer to the counter to order a fitting for my uniform. I winced as I felt my foot be stepped on. "Ow."**_

_** "Oh, I'm sorry." A red haired boy said, turning around.**_

_** "It's okay, it is just really crowded in here." I moved closer to the wall. The red headed boy followed me. "Are you also attending Hogwarts?"**_

_** "Yeah, everyone in my family has gone to Hogwarts." He smiled warmly.**_

_** "I'm the only witch in the family, but I am really excited to learn." I beamed; suddenly the boy was pushed, causing us both to collide into the wall. He looked down at me as the people continued to shove in the shop. "Perhaps we could go to Scribbulus Writing Implements. I still have to get some parchment and quills if you want to go with me." He nodded in agreement, a slight smile on his freckled face. We forced ourselves through the thick crowd and finally reached the alley once again. It was sort of a relief when we reached Scribbulus, the shop was nearly empty except for a few people scattered here and there. The boy and I wandered around the store, picking up some parchment, quills, and some ink wells. **_

_** "Here, let me." The boy reached out and took the armful of supplies from me.**_

_** "Thank you." We walked around the shop till we reached the register; the boy placed everything on the counter for me as I paid. Paying the shopkeeper for the supplies, the boy took the brown paper wrapped package for me and we left the shop. Looking down the alley, I saw my parents looking around. "It looks like my parents are looking for me, I should get back. Thank you again." I hugged him, taking the package and hurrying away. **_

"You are very welcome Hermione. See you both at breakfast, I hope?" I nodded and she left. I turned to see Ron pop his head out over the side of the bed. He was beet red in embarrassment.

"Look Ron, more uniforms." I laughed as he stood up; he was wrapped up in the blanket, which caused him to trip. "Here let me help you, you silly man." I placed the uniforms on the bed and helped untangle the heap of blankets and Ron. We quickly got ready and headed down to breakfast; which passed by just as rapidly as dinner did the previous night. We excused ourselves from breakfast and began the journey to the Whomping Willow. Ron held my hand as we roamed through the hallways till we got to the hill where the Whomping Willow rested; its branches slightly rustling in the breeze. As we got closer to the destructive tree, it stopped moving, a high tension in the air. Within the next second, the branches started to throw themselves around the entire area around the tree.

"Arresto Momentum!" Ron bellowed halting the tree's battering movements. We crawled into the knot in the tree's stump. The staircase beneath the tree was darker now than it was third year. "Lumos," Ron flicked the wand; flooding the murky staircase with a bright light. The walls surrounding us had over grown with greenery since the lack of use. The walls were completely damp and muddy, causing the floor to be slippery and hard to walk through. Ron pulled us hurriedly through the risky tunnel.

We finally arrived to the wooden panel at the end of the passageway; Ron shoved the panel open with all of his force, earning us both a slip in the mud. Ron lifted us both out of the mud and then left the darkness of the channel to the grey morning light of the Shrieking Shack. I was soon raised out after him. He tucked his wand back into his pocket and twisted to look around the room. The main hall of the house was slightly askew, a wind shaking the entire house with a roaring howl. Everything was covered with a thick grey dust; which had layer over layer of dust from the years of abandonment. The stairs had collapsed into the others from the never ending termite damage. Where would an irrational wizarding genius hide his final and most powerful invention? We moved carefully through the house, cautious of the possible collapse of the floor. The living room appeared to be just like the main hall; covered in thick dust. Nothing was too different, except the furniture covered in large canvas sheets. The most interesting piece however was the giant armoire on the opposite side of the room. The only piece of furniture without the canvas sheet; deep in mahogany color, the armoire had bright emerald marble doors. The closer we got to the armoire; the more we noticed the fact that it didn't have a bit of dust collected on it. I touched the wooden handles and was shocked with a jolt of electricity. "It shocked me!" I held my injured hand in the other, looking at Ron.

"Let me try." Rather of touching the handles, he touched the dark emerald marble door. I squinted half expecting to see him get shocked like I did. Instead the marble door opened into darkness. We poked our heads in; all we could see was darkness.


	8. First Step

First Step

Author's Note: Here is chapter 8; Hermione and Ron take their first step into the challenge that is Shrieking Shack. Sorry for the wait; just got a lot of school work to do. I hope to have more done soon.

I lit the dark passageway with my wand; noticing the ladder right below the door opening. Ron climbed down till the light no longer hit him. "Ron?" I called, worry evident in my voice. I saw a small light further down the tunnel wave up at me. I waved my wand in response and then started to descend down the small ladder. I climbed for what seemed forever till I heard Ron's voice call up to me.

"You are almost there 'Mione!" My hands burned from the rawness the steel bars caused to my hands. Finally Ron's hands were around my waist, lifting me off of the ladder. Ron had lit a wooden torch on the wall; the ladder had led us to a cavern. It cavern walls dripped with cold water from the Black Lake. Ron began to lead us further into the cavern, the dark granite walls cold and damp. The deeper we went into the cavern the larger it got. Towards the end, we saw that there was a door; a simple white door. I ventured towards it, it was rotten due to the water damage, but other than that there weren't any other discrepancies. I turned the brass doorknob and yanked the door open. Inside the door was a small silver box. I lifted it towards the light of Ron's wand. On the top of the box was a portrait of Xander Lithgow and along the edges of the box was a transcript engraved.

"It's Lithgow. Look at the words engraved here." I felt the divots in the silver. "Time. Time. Time. How quickly it goes by. Time. Time. Time. Discover or die. Tick tock. Move or be stuck." The riddle puzzled me. Ron suddenly tapped me. "What is it?" I asked bluntly. He waved his wand over the ground; our feet were disappearing into the ground. I began to panic. Ron quickly grabbed my beaded bag and rummaged through it. "What are you looking for?" He grinned; pulling his broom out of the bag. He lifted me on to the broom; pushing himself further into the ground. I flew the broom a bit higher and started to pull Ron's arm; slowly but surely pulling him out of the ground. Ron moved to the front; handing me the bag.

"Put the box in." I dropped the box inside and drew it closed. I noticed the walls dripping black goo; filling the bottom of the cavern with the dangerous unknown sludge. Ron pressed the broom forward at a much faster pace. "Hold on tight." He shot through the cavern, the muck dropping in bigger clumps. The ladder was within view now, I gripped Ron tighter. Out of nowhere an enormous droplet fell on the front of the broom, sending us in a downward spiral. Ron leaned back with all of his force, the sludge stayed though. "Hermione!" I struck my wand at the black slop, sending it back into the lake of granite goo. Ron gained control and sped up the ladder way. I glanced behind us; the black muck was tight on our heels. We crashed through the emerald door and back into the grey living room. Ron staggered to his feet, slamming the door shut before the waste could enter. Breathing heavily, I looked over at Ron; he slumped to the ground. He smiled just as breathlessly as I did. I crawled over to Ron, collapsing on his chest. I listened to him breath and his heart slow to a steady rhythmic beat.

"What do you think the engraving means?" He sighed.

"Well it is obviously talking about the turner and how we must not have much time to look for it." He replied; resting his head against mine. I delved through my beaded bag grabbing the silver box out of it. When I retrieved the box out, it was no longer silver anymore. It was as black as the sludge they just avoided. The engraving though was a shining green. I showed Ron the change in the box. He looked at the box curiously. "The engraving says something different."

"Tick tock. You passed the muck. Tick tock. It was just luck. Tick tock. Watch out for the air lock." As soon as the last word left my lips, the house moaned. I stood up, placing the box back into the bag. The wind roared, causing the house to shake. Ron stood as well detecting the change in the wind. The wind howled against the house; shaking the windows and the furniture. Within the next moment, the floor started to break away and the outer wall ripped off. I felt the pull on my body towards the angry wind. "We have to go!" My feet gave away to the wind. Ron grabbed my wrist and pulled us to the door. Planting my feet as firmly as I could on the ground; Ron grabbed a hold of the radiator. With each step, the stronger the wind became. The door to the main hall was now in reach, but the wind was almost impossible to overcome. Ron held on tightly as I climbed over him; trying to reach the handle. My fingertips grazed the brass knob, but slipped away. The wind grabbed at me, whipping my hair against my face and in my eyes. I stretched to the knob once more, finally grasping the knob. I twisted the door open and hauled both Ron and I through the doorway. Ron seized the door jamb carrying us out of the room. When we were out of the room, the wind vacuumed the main hall, sucking out the dust and broken wood. Ron took ahold of the door, pulling it shut. The door shook against the force. Without the release of our held breaths, the roar of wind became silent almost immediately.

"The box!" Ron commanded. I searched through bag. Retrieving the box, more engravings were found. However this time, the engraving were glowing a pale gold.

"Round and round; it is found underground. Due to his gallantry, I will give you a clue, try the pantry. Round and round; don't get lost or you will never be found." Ron and I looked around, waiting for something to happen. Darkness was beginning to absorb the room. "Ron?" I heard my voice echo, but no answer. Waving my hand; I tried to grab a hold of him. "Ron?"


End file.
